


The Thirst is Real

by madeirablue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Kelly has needs that demand satisfaction.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	The Thirst is Real

**Author's Note:**

> For agent-dansen. Hope I did you proud.

Brainy looked up at the sound of heels clicking down the hall.

"Kelly Olsen. Hello." Brainy intoned.

"Hi, Brainy. Would you happen to know where Alex is? I need to speak with her."

"I do believe she is in the workout room."

At Kelly's questioning look. "Take this hallway. Make two rights and then a left."

"Thank you very much, Brainy." Kelly smiled.

Brainy bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Kelly turned on her heel and made her way toward the workout room.  
____________________________________

Alex was just finishing up with the heavy bag when the door clicked open.

"Kelly! What are you doing here? And what's with the coat?"

The psychologist ignored Alex's question as she turned to the keypad beside the door. "How do you lock this?"

The confused director moved over to the door and with a few keystrokes locked them in. "Why? What's going on?"

Kelly draped her arms over the redhead's shoulders, that were damp with sweat, and gave Alex a smouldering look.

"Every single time we have tried to have sex this week, we've been interrupted. That is changing right now."

She gave the director a searing kiss before nudging her back a bit.

Alex was bewildered. One minute she was working out and the next her girlfriend had her locking them in. And the coat. Kelly was wearing a long tan trenchcoat that reached her ankles, and a pair of white strappy heels. The collar was flaired slightly but it was cinched tight at the waist. Her makeup was light, but the slash of deep red on her lips popped. She looked good. Really good.

Kelly looked over Alex's body. Black tank top, black yoga pants, and sneakers. Her hands were wrapped though and that wouldn't do. "Take your wraps off, Alex."

Alex didn't know what was going on, but it was hot and she was gonna roll with it. She quickly unwrapped her hands and toss the straps into a corner.

"Thank you." Kelly whispered as she paced around her.

Stopping behind her the brunette slipped her hands under the damp top and tugged it off. Her hands played over the taught muscles of her stomach, before teasing the top of her pants. Dipping beneath to stroke the tender skin. She was driving Alex crazy, but just as quickly as those hands worked her up, they were gone.

Alex whimpered.

"You haven't mentioned my outfit." Kelly pouted, moving to stand in front again. "But maybe I should show you all of it first."

Kelly moved deeper into the room, Alex following in a daze. With a sultry grin Kelly opened her coat.

Alex could have sworn that her brain shutdown in that moment. Sheer white fabric edged in lace cradled her breasts with matching panties swathed across her hips. The contrast between the lingerie and her brown skin was stunning.

An unintelligible noise fell from Alex's mouth.

"You like it, yes?"

Alex nodded drunkenly.

Kelly hopped up onto a stack of mats and spread her thighs. "Come and show me how much."  
_____________________________

Kelly panted has she ground her slick pussy on Alex's muscular thigh. Breasts bouncing with every thrust of her hips.

"Fuck, baby, you're so sexy." Alex hands grasped her ass, squeezing and encouraging her to move faster.

She had no idea how long they had been in there, worshipping and feasting on one another's bodies. She knew the room was going to need sanitized, but she couldn't give a fuck right now. She needed Kelly to come. That's all her mind was focused on.

Pressing kisses over her collarbones and teeth scraping up her neck. "Come on, baby. You're so close."

Kelly reached up tangling her fingers into red hair and pulled as her hips undulated faster. Her orgasm hit. "Alllexx."

Wrapping her arms around her quivering body Alex pressed kisses to any bit of skin she could reach. 

"You are so beautiful. So fucking beautiful." The redhead murmured, hand stroking Kelly's slick back.

"Mmmmm.......you're pretty damn fine yourself." Kelly chuckled.

Keeping her girlfriend on top of her Alex awkwardly reached out until she could snag the trenchcoat, and then draped it around them.

"You know I kinda like it when you're bossy."

Kelly laughed. "You do, huh?! That's good to know."


End file.
